Together Forever: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black
by 4everinluv
Summary: It's been 16 years of being 'just friends' Jacob expresses his feelings to Renesmee. A shocked Renesmee has to find out what her feelings are for him and what she should do. They become closer ever since Jacob's confession, but deep inside she's still not sure about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt to right a story about Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black (from Twilight) story. I was inspired by the other authors that wrote a story about Renesmee and Jacob that I wanted to write one to and see if I succeed at it. I'm sorry if it turns out bad, but it's my first try and I'm trying really hard to make this into something great to read. I'm glad if you think it turned out great… or good. Please give this story a chance before you leave.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Twilight. SM does. :)**

**~4everinluv**

We lived in Minnesota it was home to many woods and forests. I couldn't believe it has been 16 years since I was born in Forks, Washington. I missed Charlie even though I barely know him. I missed the pack even thought I saw them quite often when Jake-my best friend and an Alpha in his pack- came over to out house more often then usual in the past few months, but I didn't care. He is my best friend and always will be, knowing he imprinted on me was a big fact I had to deal with, but soon got passed it and became the closest friends with him.

I walked up to my room and reluctantly laid into bed. I sighed and thought about my family, my friends I left in our last location-!-and Jake.

I gasped for air as my father, Edward Cullen, walked in as I woke up. Tension in his face and stress on my mother's, Bella Cullen, as she ran next to Edward. I knew my mom couldn't let go of her father she left behind in Forks and her mother she will never see again. I have no idea what she felt like. I've never lost anyone before in my family.

My family, my grandmother, Esme, she was sweet and caring, she loved everyone as if they were her own child, she shows affection to everyone. My grandfather, Carlise Cullen, a doctor in the small town of Saint Paul, he shows as much affection as Esme shows everyone, giving and never taking. My uncle, Jasper, he can control emotions as well as he can feel the emotions around him, he was known to be very charismatic years ago. My other uncle, Emmet is a pain in my butt, but I love him with all my heart. He's not one to show much affection, but still tries, and that's what I love about him. Rosalie, my aunt, have hated my mother since the first day she arrived at Forks High School in Washington, but after my mom had me she has been trying to be nice. Oh, and my loving and crazy aunt, Alice, I was her personal Barbie doll, she would make me spend hours in my room putting on make up and trying on clothes. Her ability to see ahead in the future made it almost impossible for me to sneak out because she would always figure out before I could make it out of the house.

"Renesmee are you okay?" My father asked in a worried tone. I sighed, I knew what was going on, he thought I was crazy for thinking I could love Jacob back after what happened a few months ago.

_Flashback_

_"Nessie, can I talk to you?" Jacob asked me as he took my hand to lead me to his car. My parents insisted on buying him a new one since- as my father said - was to old. So now he had a Infinity M37, plus the fact that my dad didn't want me anywhere near a motorcycle._

_"Is it something important Jake?" I asked as a dumbfounded look shot across my face. He laughed and opened the car door for me._

_"I just need to talk to you about something, it's something I need to know," He said, begging in his eyes as he slammed the door shut and raced to get into the drivers seat._

_I simply nodded. He started the engine and exhaled. He rounded the corner and headed to an empty clearing in the woods. He got out and quickly opened the door, took my hand and lead me to the middle of the clearing._

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with all my heart, I want to know if you feel the same way about me?" he asked rather quickly but loud and clear enough for me to soak it all in._

_I gasped in horror as I rethought what he had just said. He loved me. Jacob Black has told me he loved me. I knew this was going to happen because of him imprinting on me, but all these years he has been just my best friend and nothing more. He never acted like he cared for me in that way._

_I stood frozen thinking of what he said. He had a worried look on his face. I sighed, trying to look for the words to answer his question. It took me minutes to realize, I felt the same way. I bit on my lip and stood tall._

_"Jacob, I-" He cut me off._

_I am so stupid! I'm so sorry Nessie. I shouldn't have said anything, I should've known you wouldn't feel the same way about me!" he was practically yelling at himself on the last sentence._

_Tears filled my eyes as I ran away deeper in the forest. I heard him yelling my name, but his voice was muffled as I ran faster and deeper into the dark, black, forest. Soon I felt to tired to go on. I sat down on a tree trunk as I watched the stars appear in the sky. I felt a presence with me. I turned to see Jacob in his wolf form. I quickly stood up. He ran to my side and rubbed nose on my arm._

_"I know, I'm sorry Jake, I shouldn't have ran away from you," I sighed and slumped down against the tree trunk again._

_He left to phase back and put his clothes on. He came back minutes later only wearing a pair of sweat pants. It was rare that I ever see him with his shirt off anymore since my dad told Jake that he doesn't want to see 'too much flesh' from him. I laughed at the thought of it._

_"Why are you laughing?" Jacob asked in a light, smooth voice as he sat down next to me against the tree._

_"Remember when my dad told you to not show 'too much flesh'?" His laughter was echoing through the woods, he sighed and chuckled once more._

_"Jake," I said softly, he turned to me and smiled his adoring smile, I was going to tell him how I feel about him, right now, "I-," I was interrupted by a pair of smooth lips crashing into mine._

_Jake's._

_He was kissing me. I didn't know what to do. I fought to get out of his hold to tell him how I feel, but I stopped struggling to think about my feelings for Jake. I thought once more and I honestly don't know how I feel about him. He has been my best friend since day one and I don't want to ruin that with him. His friendship is more important to me than anything in the world. He was the one who was with me through everything. Did I really want to lose that? I was about to try to struggle out of his grip until he was pulled away from me._

_My dad was there._

_A fierce look on his face as he ran to Jacob and held him up against a trunk of a tree. He growled at Jacob and lunged at him. I was horrified. I was going to speak up when a sudden hold stopped me. It was my mothers. She had a worried look in her eyes and pleaded for me to go home with her. I did as she pleased and ran home. I ran to my room and sobbed all night._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm fine dad," I forced a smile and got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" my dad almost growled at me. I jumped at his expression. Fierce like the day Jacob told me he loved me.

"Why are you mad?" I yelled back, too mad at his distrust in me. I know he thought I was going downstairs to see Jacob. My dad made it a rule that I would not see Jacob until I turned 17, which was in 4 weeks.

"I don't 'distrust' you Renesmee. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Now where are you going?" he asked less calm, but he was still furious. I knew he can read my mind. It wasn't fair! He has to trust me.

"I'm getting ready for school," he had a weird expression on his face. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:50 p.m. I slept in on a school day!

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to wake you," My mom said gently, gracefully walking to my side. " Do you want to sleep through the rest of the night, sweetie?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

I shook my head and headed downstairs. My dad stopped me and glared at me. He was so mean! Jacob hasn't done anything to me and I miss hanging out with him! Why can't he just let go what happened a few months ago. My thoughts were interrupted as my dad cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. I heard him sigh. I just shook it off.

Everyone else has gone hunting and my mom and dad were still upstairs, I saw Jacob. He didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Jake," he sighed as he hugged me back tightly and stroked my hair.

"I've missed you too, Nessie. More than ever! I haven't seen you since-," I cut him off.

" I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to end like that," I sighed as I sat on his lap and slung my arms around his neck. My dad cleared his throat from upstairs. I laughed but I didn't change my position on Jacob's lap, "I never got to answer you on… that day," my dad cleared his throat louder, but I ignored him, "I wanted to say… yes. I do feel the same way."

He gasped. I laughed at his horrorstruck face and stood up and sat down in the next chair besides him. He breathed heavily, and he hesitantly leaned his face closer to mine.

**That's it for now, if you want to read more just review and wait. I really want to make a book that everyone enjoys so please tell me what you think. If you think I made any errors in here, tell me and I'll make sure I'll fix it in some way. :P Thanks for reading. I'll post these weekly if you guys agree that I should make more. Soo until then… bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rensmee's POV  
He gasped. I laughed at his horror-struck face and stood up and sat down in the next chair besides him. He breathed heavily, and he hesitantly leaned his face closer to mine.

Our lips met as he put me on my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. My fingers locked in his silky black hair as his hands moved down to my waist.

My dad ran downstairs quicker than a blink of an eye followed my mom. Jacob hesitantly let go of me and took a step back from me. My dad ran to my side and asked Jacob to talk with him outside. My mom took me upstairs to my room.

"Renesmee, I know this was going to happen anytime soon, I say it's alright with me," she said calmly. Shock crossed my face. She was alright with me being with Jacob. Loving him, "I know you love him and I know he loves you, I'm not blind when it comes to you and Jacob. Haven't you ever noticed the way he gazes at you when you're speaking to him?" my mom asked as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I've never noticed that before, I guess. Does he look at me the way I think he does?" I asked confused. She laughed at my dumbfounded look on my face.

"Yes," my mom said as she giggled, "He looks at you the way you think he does," she stood up and kissed me on the forehead, "But, be careful when you're with him. I know you're almost turning 17 and you don't want us to be so over protective, but we just want you to be happy," she closed the door and sighed.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I got out I changed into a pair of sweats and a large, airy shirt.

"Nessie! What are you wearing?" Alice practically yelled from downstairs even though I could hear her crystal clear.

"What do you mean?" I ran down the stairs and went to her side. I was puzzled at her sudden anger with me.

"I bought you a whole line of designer lingerie! Why aren't you wearing them?" she said running to my side and looked in disgust in my sweat pants and shirt.

"I don't want to wear fancy pajamas to bed. They are uncomfortable and silly to wear!" I retorted. I really did hate wearing 'designer lingerie' to bed, "Please let me wear this Alice!" I quietly said under my breath.  
Everyone was laughing at my argument with Alice. They all knew I was going to lose this fight to Alice. She never loses a fight that involves fashion.

"You are coming with me to change!" Alice snapped at me as she took my hand and led me up the stairs and into my room.  
I could hear the laughing from my family downstairs. Alice told me to ignore them and change into a black, silky nightgown. I did as she said and came out of my walk in closet and twirled around to see if she would like this. As always she made me change a few more times before she picked the perfect nightgown.

It was a silky, light blue nightgown with thin spaghetti thin straps to hold the gown up. I sighed as she squealed in her seat. I rolled my eyes and headed towards my bed.

"Where are you going, Miss Renesmee?" She asked sharply as she took my wrist and stomped downstairs, "We need to show everyone!" she giggled.

"You want to show everyone my nightgown, Alice?" I asked, growling under breath. She nodded her head slightly and smiled as she called everyone into the living room, "No, Alice, let me go!" I demanded. She let go and I ran upstairs to my bedroom as Alice sighed a big sigh. I heard her say 'never mind' to my family.

I heard a certain husky voice when everyone said 'whatever'. Jacob was down there, still? I started to breath heavily. I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed. I had no idea why, but I screamed into my pillow. Suddenly, my dad came upstairs and shoved the door open.

"RENESMEE, are you okay?" He screamed at me.

"I am fine, dad," I said nodding simply at him, "Sorry," I forced another smile on my face and flopped down into my bed again.

"You have to stop screaming then" he said, muttered to himself as he slammed the door shut.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jacob's voice from downstairs. I shot up and listened to their faint conversation.

"Yes, I don't know what has come over her lately. She seems so…" he drifted off. I knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell them that I was crazy, absolutely bonkers!

"I should go home then," Jacob whispered. He got up and slammed the door shut. I could hear the faint roar of the engine as he drove away.  
I sighed again and laid back down, but I shot back up when my mom started to talk.

"I'm worried about her," my mom said softly, "She seems so off and confused," She said calmly, "and I know why." I found myself standing up and pressing my ear against the door.

_What did she mean by, I know why?_

I thought to myself._ She couldn't possibly know how I feel. Ugh, why can't they just leave me alone. They have no idea what it is I feel!_ Then I gasped knowing that my dad heard me.

I quickly went to my bed and covered up in a pink crotched blanket that my mom gave me when I was 3 years old. I knew I couldn't fake sleeping so I laid there with my eyes wide open as my dad and Jasper came into my room.

_Why is Jasper here?_

I thought, feeling smug.

My dad sighed and walked to the side of my bed while Jasper stayed in the doorway, hiding a smile. My dad stroked my hair and whispered to me a song that he wrote my mom a long time ago. He knew it was my favorite piece he has written, so when I felt down he would softly hum the song or play it on the grand piano downstairs so I would drift asleep.

I smiled as I hummed along with him. He smiled as he twisted a strand of my hair in his fingers. I drifted to sleep then.

_I gasped loudly as I woke up. I noticed a note on my nightstand and picked it up._  
_Nessie, we all went hunting. We're sorry we didn't wake you. Jacob is going to watch over you while we are gone. It might be a few days until we come back, so do good in school, sweetheart._

_~Bella_

I gasped again as I read it over and over again. Jacob is going to watch over me? Dad made it clear he didn't want me around Jacob until my next birthday. I wondered why, but was interrupted when Jacob was standing in the door way.

"Hey," he said coolly sitting next to me on the bed, "How are you?" He asked seeming worried by the expression my face.

I smiled, "I'm okay," I sighed, then I remembered something, "Jake what did my dad want to talk to you about?" I asked silently as I snuggled into his chest.

"Nothing important, Ness," he said stroking my hair. I sighed and got up to get ready for school.

Jacob's POV

I sighed. I hated lying to her. Edward told me that he didn't want me around her, but he knew he couldn't do anything about that.  
Renesmee came out of the walk in closet in her room wearing plain blue shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. My jaw dropped open knowing that if Alice was here, Renesmee would be in huge trouble. She laughed.

"What?" she asked as she skipped to me and sat on my lap.

"You would never be able to pull that off if Alice was here," I smirked as I look her up and down. She looked beautiful, her curly hair fell into the right place just below her shoulders, she didn't wear any makeup and she looked beautiful. I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.  
She stroked the back of my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. Her soft lips gently caressing mine. I sighed as I took in her scent. She was lovely as always. She kissed me more hungrily and laid me down on the bed. I put my hands on her hips as she kissed me harder. She released the back of my head and put her arms around my neck. She sighed as I parted my mouth and let a breath out. I moved my left hand off her hip and got my hand tangled in her hair. I sighed as her cool breath took over my body, but reluctantly I pulled away from her standing up and already at the doorway before she could get her head straight to look at me.

Her face was confused and in shock, I sighed, "Let me take you to school, you're going to be late," I quietly said.

"I'll take myself, you don't have to go through all the trouble," she sighed.  
Before I could say anything she was downstairs and out the door in her car, a Lotus Evora. I watched her drive off to school.

Great job Jacob! You get her to like you and know you mess it up! Damn it! I am such and Idiot! Idiot!  
I thought aggressively.

Renesmee's POV

The day went by slow. I didn't mean to be so harsh to him. I hope I didn't hurt him. I guess I went out of control when I kissed him, but it was my fault. He was just being a good friend to my parents. I bet he promised them to not be 'intimate' with me while they were away.  
I was broken by my trance when the final bell rang. I gathered my books and headed for my car. Chase Martinez walked up to me and sighed.

"What's wrong, Chase?" I asked nervous that this was going to be a even longer conversation then the last time I asked him what was wrong.

We walked to the parking lot together and had a 4 minute conversation about how he messed up on a question in Algebra and got a A- instead of an A+. I found that slightly amusing since how most of his class failed and he got the highest score. He was worried about failing. How silly. We walked to my car and he did something I never expected to come from him.  
He kissed me in the parking lot. In the middle of the parking lot. I heard the engine of Jake's car pull up. He came up to us and pulled Chase away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jacob said furiously at Chase trying to hold back a punch, "She's my girlfriend, man!"  
I froze. I was his girlfriend. I thought I would ever hear that from Jake, not ever. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was jumping in glee on the inside, but I quickly remembered there was a fight going on.

"Jake," I said coolly trying to calm him down, "He didn't know, he didn't mean it." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He was tall- about 6'7 and I was 5'6- so I lifted my arms a little higher up, "It's okay, let's just go home okay Jake?" I tugged his arm and he silently followed. Anger filled in his eyes.

When I got out of my car and he got out of his he stomped towards me. I took a deep breath knowing what was going to happen.

"Why would you let him KISS you RENESMEE! WHY?" Jacob yelled at me as his deep voice jumped through the forest.

"I didn't let him Jake it just happened," I responded quietly. Tears filling my eyes and hitting the forest floor.

"Why, Renesmee?" he asked more gently but still furious, "Why didn't you pull back?"

"I-," I didn't know what to say, I just sobbed.  
Jacob sighed and kicked his car door shut and cursed under is breath. He phased and ran into the woods leaving me in front of the dark house. I ran inside and sobbed uncontrollably on the couch. The phone rang loudly, piercing in my ears. I grabbed the phone, still sobbing.

"H-Hello?" I said sobbing uncontrollably trying to hold back.

"Renesmee! Are you okay?" it was my dad. He seemed absolutely freaked out, "Did he hurt you Renesmee? Did he?"

"No," I sniffed, "It's more like I hurt him," I sighed in frustration, "Was there a reason you called or was that it?" I asked.

"Nothing else, just checking, I love you, bye." He hung up as soon as he said 'bye'.

Jacob's POV

_What happened to you man?_

Seth said as I met him half through the forest.

_Some idiot kissed Nessie today!_

I thought, scolding at the memory.

_That's nothing to get so hyped up over, Jake. So what?_

**He**_ kissed her,_ **she**_ didn't kiss_** him****_. _**_Don't be so worked up Jake, really. She didn't react to it, right? Seth thought._

_I guess you're right, I should go back to Nessie, now._

_I thought and sighed knowing that Nessie was going to be very upset._

I walked in to her house and she was lying on the couch. Tissues surrounded her as she turned around to look at me.

"I am so sorry Renesmee," I said gently, pulling her up to my chest, "I really am."

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. I should've pulled back," She cried, sniffling into my chest.

"No, Nessie don't be so hard on yourself, it's my fault. I was acting like an total ass," I sighed as kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with my fingers. She took my chin and kissed me lightly. I sighed as she melted into

my body.  
I kissed her with more passion. She was surprised at my sudden reaction, but she kissed me back. I kissed her neck, her shoulders, her arms, and went back up to meet her lips. She gasped as my hand unclasped her bra. She lifted my shirt off and kissed my shoulders.

I know I shouldn't be going this far, I promised Edward and Bella.

She pulled me closer to her and I could hear her heart beat erratically like mine. She yanked her shirt off. I closed my eyes remembering what Edward and Bella told me. I pulled away and put my shirt back on. I threw Nessie her shirt and she put it back on silently.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

I gasped, what did she mean by that. I thought she wanted to be with me, "What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I know that my mom and dad made you promise something that included me. I'm not stupid Jake," she shouted at me, "If you don't want to be with me, why can't you just say that instead of pulling me away right in the middle of it!" she cried out loud.  
I froze, right there, right then. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did she just say that I didn't want to be with her? "What are you talking about, Renesmee! Are you hearing yourself? Of course I want to be with you. I always have and always will! Why are you having such a hard time taking that in?" I yelled at her more furiously then I intended. She ran upstairs crying her eyes out.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" I yelled at myself.

I just made her cry for the second time today. I am an ass. A total jackass. This is the worst day ever. I ran upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Nessie?"

"What do you want?" She said disgustingly.

"I know you're not going to forgive me, but I want you to know that I am sorry."

She opened the door and hugged me. I didn't know what was going on. She couldn't have forgiven me that fast!

"I forgive you," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled and picked her up from the floor and spun her around. She laughed and giggled as I put her down on her bed.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Jacob Black, with all my heart," that made my heart pump out of my chest.

Renesmee's POV

I spent the rest of the day with Jake. It was almost 10:00 and we were on the couch watching a movie.

"Wanna go to La Push with me?" Jake whispered still facing the screen.

"It's almost 10:00. What can we possibly do?" I asked curiously turning my head to him.

"I'll tell you if you say yes," he said turning to me and flashing a big smile on his face.

"I'll always say yes to you, Jake," I said smiling at him. I pulled him closer to me and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away.  
He smiled and carried me to his car. I missed his 'rabbit' it was so comfortable. He put me in the passengers seat and ran to the driver's seat in full speed. I laughed at his excited expression.

We drove to La Push listening to a song I've never heard of before, but it had a good beat. I liked it.

"Here we are," Jake said as he carried me out of the car and onto the sandy beach of La Push. "I wanted to watch the stars," He said sitting next to me and sighing as he gazed upon the stars.

"They're beautiful, the stars," I quietly snuggled up in his embrace and sighed. His warm skin always made me melt.

"You know, I never knew that there was gonna be a girl for me besides Bella but I was wrong. I mean sure, I loved her but I was never in love with her, I guess. The day she said she was gonna choose Edward I died on the inside, but the day I imprinted on you I knew that there was more to life than dwelling in the past because you are my future. I want to be with you forever and no one is ever going to change that," I was speechless. That was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me and it came from my boyfriend. My boyfriend, how odd.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too and no one is going to change that either," he whispered back and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled knowing that he was going to be in my life for as long as I live, and I'll live forever. He was going to be mine forever. I sighed just thinking of being in his arms forever and never letting go of him.

Edward's POV

"Damn it Bella," I slammed the phone down and ran to her side, "She isn't picking up. What if she's in danger Bella?"

"You are so silly Edward," She laughed at my sudden panic attack, "Don't get so worked up over nothing. You know that Jacob will never let her get hurt. I know that and I trust him, YOU should too," she said as she turned to me and kissed gently.

"I know I'm just worried about what will happen between them," I said as I took my shirt off and laid in bed.

"Nothing is going to happen between them, can't you just trust our daughter for once?" Bella said sighing into my ear.

I looked over at her and she was wearing a sexy piece of lingerie. I wanted to kiss her feverishly but this was what she wanted. To get Renesmee and Jacob off my mind.

It worked.

I ran up to her feverishly and kissed her with all of my passion. She moaned into my mouth and that's when the phone rang. I quickly picked it up and disappointed to hear Emmet's voice.

"Man will you keep it down, we're just next door! The walls are THIN man! WE can HEAR YOU!" Emmet said as he hung up the phone violently.  
I laughed at his sudden uncontrollable anger. I walked over to my Angel which is on the bed closing her eyes.

"Bella," her eyes shot open, "Emmet wants us to, umm, keep it down."

Her angelic laugh kicked in and walked towards me kissing my bare chest. I brought her up to my face and kissed her feverishly once more. Her hands wandered to my chest as mine went to her hips. I ripped her lingerie off and threw her on the bed feverishly and the phone rang once again.

I was pissed off now. What the hell did Emmet want now? "What the hell do you want Emmet!" I snapped.

"Well sorry to bother you I guess you don't want to hear about my day?" It was Renesmee.

"Sorry, Nessie," I said feeling guilty that I yelled at my daughter.

"It's alright, I know how a pain Emmet can be," She giggled and sighed.

I chuckled, "How was your day, Ness?"

"It was great!" Nessie said excitedly, maybe too excitedly.

_Ness, who are you talking to?_

I heard Jacob's faint voice in the background.

"Hold on dad," She put down the phone and I eavesdropped on their conversation.

_I'm talking to my dad, sleepyhead! I told you, you should get some sleep! You were up all night!_  
_Renesmee said softly._

_We were up all night. And that is definitely no my fault. You were the one with the bad dreams._ Jacob whispered softly.

_I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jake._

Renesmee cried softly.

_Don't be sorry, Renesmee, and don't cry. This is getting out of control, your dreams._

Jacob's voice was concerned.

_I know, I have no idea why I've been having these dreams, but I know for sure they aren't real, I guess._

Renesmee cried softly again muffled, I think by her leaning into Jacob's chest.

"Dad?" Renesmee's voice was full and happy now.

"Umm, Renesmee, I have to talk to Bella for awhile. I will call you back later, okay?" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind.

"I don't mind, dad, we can talk later, bye," The last thing Renesmee said as she hung up the phone.

I walked to Bella and sat next to her sighing. I laid down and stared at the ceiling fan go around in circles. Soon, Bella joined me and snuggled up into my chest. I was thinking about what Renesmee and Jacob were talking about. 'Dreams' are something that keep Renesmee up all night. I guess I am glad that Jacob is there to comfort when I wasn't. I should be concerned about Nessie and her 'nightmares' but something is telling me they knew I would hear them over the phone. I was thinking hard then...

"Is there something wrong Edward?" Bella asked quietly hoping that she didn't disturb me of my thoughts.

"No, Bella, everything is fine... kind of," I sighed and sat up, Bella still in my arms.

"What is it, Edward, tell me please," She begged. I couldn't help but laugh at her pouting face.

"It's Renesmee. I'm just worried about her," I sighed and kicked off my shoes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward, I told you that Renesmee is fine with Alice and that-" I stopped her right there and then She didn't need to go on because I already knew how safe Renesmee is with Jacob.

"I know, i'm not worried about Renesmee and Jacob. I am only concerned in Renesmee. I heard them talking about some nightmares she was having while we were gone and how those were keeping her from sleeping at nights," I whispered softly as I ran my hand through Bella's long silky hair.

"You were eavesdropping Edward?" She asked laughing at the idea. She sighed and stood up to face me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not to worry about Renesmee while we are gone. She's grown up already. She may have some bad dreams here and there, but she's old enough to handle it herself. Plus, she has Jacob with her. I know it's not a great thing to think about, but Renesmee's not a little girl anymore, we can't watch over her every second of everyday even though we can," She said calmly as she lightly kissed me on the lips.

"That's quite a speech you just made, honey," I laughed at her embarrassed expression. Oh, how I miss her beautiful shade of blush she wore when she was embarrassed.

Renesmee's POV

I drove myself to school today leaving Jake some time to sleep. I left him a note on the nightstand next to the bed. I made sure there was something to eat for him. I wanted him to have a day off from me and go hang out with his pack, I'm sure he misses them.  
I slowly got out of my car and tied my shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the school when Molly Martinez, Chase's sister, came up to me with a huge grin on her face. Molly was pretty, I guess. She had shoulder length red hair, her eyes were a turquoise-blue, she was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and a pair of capri's with grey converse.

"Hey!" She greeted me loud and proud. I wonder why...

"Umm, hi Molly. Is there something you want to ask me?" I wondered what could she want she never talks to me. Ever.

"I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry about my stupid little brother, Chase. I know he's an idiot, but he still wants to be friends with you," she said still proud of something.

"He's my stilly my friends, that won't change yet," I said. Hoping she didn't notice I said 'yet'. He can't always be my friend. He'll grow old and I'll stay, well, Renesmee.

"Okay, but this is what I really want to ask you," She said as she grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the hall way to her locker.

"Okay, so, I was wondering if," Her pride was some how gone now, "if you could, you know, help me get ready for my date with, Ryan Shannon."

I was shocked. She was beautiful already! What did she want me to do?  
"Umm, sure, do you want to come over to my place after school?" I said hoping she wouldn't hear the worry in my voice. Oh what will Jake do! This is the sister of his new enemy! Ugh!

After school, we drove to my house. She was suprised at how fancy- and expensive- my car was. She was so into it. We drove up the road and parked in my garage.

"OMG, this place is HUGE!" She practically screamed.

"Come on in," I gestured to the house.

She ran in like a little girl getting her favorite flavor ice cream. It was hilarious. Jake walked out. He was in his shorts with no shirt or shoes. I smirked as I saw Molly's jaw drop and she saw Jacob walk in.

"Hey," Jake waved to Molly. She waved back, kind of looking like an idiot.

"Hi," was all she said before it looked like she was gonna pass out from just looking at him.

"Are you okay, Molly?" I grew concerned, but still smiling at her reaction to Jacob.  
"Yeah," she said sitting on the couch on the oppisite side of Jake, "Who is that?" she whispered to me.

"My boyfriend, Jake," Her face fell as soon as she heard the words 'my boyfriend'. I think what really got her is that he was my boyfriend.

"Ness, is there a reason that a Milly is here?" He seemed annoyed.

"Jake, it's Molly and I'm helping her get ready for a date," I said trying to sound mad, but I couldn't hold in the bits of laughter.  
I took Molly's hand and took her up into my room.

She went nuts when she saw my room. I lead her into my walk in closet and sat her down in front of the mirror. I told her not to talk and I'll just do her hair and make up and she can go home and change into her outfit.  
I straightened her red hair and it made it longer then it was when it was curly. I held her hair up with a pink pony tail put a clip in her hair. I applied dark green eye shadow to match her beautiful green eyes. Her lips I had to apply some chapstick, then a vibrant red color over it. I applied a light pink blush over her creamy white skin.

"All done, you look beautiful," I said as she looked in the mirror and gasped.

"Oh, I love it Renesmee, thank you so much!" She hugged me tightly and looked at her watch. "Oh shit, I have to be with my date in and hour I have to go. Thanks so much again!" She ran down the stairs and shut the door with a big slam.

I sighed and ran downstairs to meet Jake, but he was gone. I couldn't smell his scent anymore. Only a faint scent. He's been gone for awhile. Oh MAN! How long have we been up there? I looked at the clock and my mouth gaped. I got home at 3:30. It's 8:39! I've been up there FOREVER! I was yelling in my head when I heard the bell ring at my door.

It wasn't Jake, it was a different scent. A new scent. I cautiously walked up to the door and opened it.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks so much if your reading this! I'm glad if you like it, but if you want to review. Please do! See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3! I hope u like it!**

* * *

_It wasn't Jake, it was a different scent. A new scent. I cautiously walked up to the door and opened it._

I was less tense when I found out it was just a human, but… Who? I looked down to my feet and back up to his face. He had a huge grin slapped on his face. I grinned warily back at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked warily as my smile.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Molly… Martinez," he asked now warily as I was.

"She actually left a few minutes ago," I said, then something came to me, "How do you know where I live?"

"Well, Molly said that she was going to the Cullen's house to probably the WHOLE school," he said putting a big emphasis on 'WHOLE'

"Umm I still don't get how you know where I live," I said more demanding then I was expecting, but I was determined to find out why a random guy showed up to my door looking for Molly…. Oh…

He was looking for Molly because he was Ryan Shannon.

Wow, he was actually not that bad looking. He had beach blond hair with streaks of light brown. He had a plain blue t-shirt matching his blue jeans and converse. His eyes were a light shade of hazel and his smile was almost as infectious as Jacob's. Almost.

"Yeah, sorry.. I was suppose to pick her up at 8 but she wasn't there yet so I decided to Google it," he said shyly, bright shade of red come across his cheeks.

I giggled at his sudden embarrasses. "You should go back to her house, she should be there by now and you shouldn't keep her waiting. She's a great girl," I smiled again.

He nodded and flashed a smile at me before he went to his car, an amazing car, a Toyota Supra. He rode away and I stood in my doorway until I couldn't see a single light outside.

**Jacob's POV**

I kind of felt bad for leaving the house, but I didn't need anymore of waiting. I took a walk in the woods not caring to phase. I just sat down on a log in the middle of the woods. I was thinking what Renesmee was doing now.

I wonder if the 'Molly' girl is still there. She was kinda annoying. Well… really annoying.

I kept thinking about Renesmee and Molly until I felt a cold hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked back and saw that it was Edward.

I could tell I had a weird expression on my face. I was confused. Why was here?

"I couldn't stand not making sure if you and Renesmee were safe," he whispered. He seemed… agonized?

"Umm, she's fine, I just left to get some fresh air. She invited a friend over to help her get ready for some kind of date or whatever," I said huffing at the thought Molly ruining my time with Renesmee.

He snorted. Damn it, forgot he could read minds.

"You should go back to her, she's waiting for you, Jacob," he said chuckling at my thoughts I guess. He took his hand off my shoulder and smiled as he stepped back into the darkening forest trees.

I casually walked to the house, but stopped instantly when I heard Renesmee talking to some idiot.

_"You should go back to her house, she should be there by now and you shouldn't keep her waiting. She's a great girl."_

He nodded and flashed a smile at me before he went to his car, an amazing car, a Toyota Supra. He rode away and I stood in my doorway until I couldn't see a single light outside.

He walked away and smiled at her before he went to his Toyota Supra and rode away. She stood in the doorway until the faint light of his car was gone.

I walked up to her and hugged her, startling her a little.

"Who was that Ness?" I whispered into her ear.

"He was Molly's date. Apparently Molly told everyone where she was going this afternoon." She giggled and turned to face me.

"How was your day, Renesmee." I asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"Wonderful, but you left me," She accused me, I snickered at her little pout.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't take another minute of just waiting for you to come down, so I went for a little walk in the woods," I said walking into the house and sat down.

"No problem, Jake," she said leaning into kiss me.

Suddenly, there was a huge thud! in coming from upstairs. Nessie gasped and ran upstairs. I groaned and followed her up. I gasped at what had happened. Oh, jeez!

* * *

**So, here it is! Hope you like it! I know it's extremely short, but I was so tired! The next chapter will be so much longer! I promise Don't forget to review and check out my story Still In Love. Just check it out J**

**~4everinluv**


End file.
